Magicke
by Poppyseed Pomphrey
Summary: Harry ranaway, sick of Lily and James favoritism. He meets 6 friends and together they become known all around the world. No-one knows who they are. When Harry returns he has secrets and becomes a professor. Harry leads an army to war his own way. Not your typical WBWL story. H/G Rated for dark scenes
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own harry potter. This is my first please. r/r**

**Chapter one**

** Jenna a.k.a Gem, had long, brown hair that hung down her back in a braid. She had her sword weaved in her braid. Gem's eyes were black with gold flecks in them. Gem had tan skin. She had vials of potions on sash across her chest. Gem was a mistress at potions. Gem's parents had been very abusive. When Gem was 5, her father killed her sister and brother. Her mother killed her father and grandparents on both sides. Gem's mother was killed by Death Eaters 2 weeks later. Gem ran away that night. 5 months later she met Harry. **

** Tara a.k.a Arrow, had blonde hair tied up in a bun with knives in a circle around the bun. Her eyes were bright, blue. Arrow's first-aid kit was shrunken and placed in a black ring on her finger. Her twin brother, Max a.k.a Tornado had short blonde hair. His eyes were bright, blue. He carried a spear as a sceptre. Tornado could figure out any equation in a second and could build anything that included technology. Their parents had never acknowledged they had children. Arrow and Tornado were 5, when their parents were approached by Death Eaters. The twins ran away, the day their parents joined. 6 months later they met Harry. **

**Harry Potter a.k.a Lightning was short, had messy, black hair and had bright green eyes. He wore a sheath of arrows, knives and a sword. Lightning had been loved by his family until, Halloween night. Voldemort had come to the house he lived in and murdered the babysitter. When Voldemort tried to kill Lightning and his twin, Jake Potter, Lightning rebound the killing curse and Voldemort was banished. Unfortunately, Jake got the credit because of a piece of plaster. The plaster fell and left Jake with a scar in the shape of a D. Everyone thought it stood for Death. While Jake was fawned over by the wizarding world, Lightning was neglected and abused when he didn't do whatever anyone wanted. No-one noticed a lightning bolt scar on Lightning's forehead. Lightning retreated to his books and asked a house-elf named, Abu, to teach him magic. Harry ran away when he was 3.**

**Ginny Weasley a.k.a Rain had fiery, auburn hair and brown eyes. She wore a sheath of arrows and bow on her back. Rain lived with her family of nine. Her brother, Ron, was Jake's best friend. Jake thought Rain was his girlfriend. Oh, the irony, if he found out she was dating Lightning. She was the perfect spy on the Order of the Phoenix and in Hogwarts. Rain was the only one with a loving family. She had met Lightning after her first year, when Rain had been tricked by Voldemort to open the Chamber Of Secrets. Lightning had saved her but everyone thought it was Jake, except Magicke and Rain. Rain and Lightning had been dating since Rain's third year-the year Lord Voldemort returned. **

**Gem, Arrow, Tornado and Lightning were now 15. Rain was 14. They were famous all around the world. Wizard or Muggle. No-one knew what they looked like or their age. More powerful than Merlin, Mab, Circe, Morgana, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Everyone feared them. ** Magicke


	2. Tokyo and Cows

**I do not own Harry Potter. But I am going to Universal. When I get back I will own lots of merchandise. I also do not own Thomas the Train. I do not own Good time by Owl city**

"Gem, Tornado, Arrow, Lightning! I'm here and I have news!" Cried 14 yr old, Rain. As soon as the words had left her mouth she was bombarded by hugs and a kiss coughharrycough.

"Where have you been? Is anyone suspicious? How long can you stay? How are you? How was Hogwarts?" Everyone had questions, except her boyfriend.

"What is the news?" Harry asked this quiet and wary. He had always been quiet when he had a question burning away at him.

"The twins said Dumbledore hired _Magicke_."

"Well, that obviously hasn't happened! Honestly, though if he owls us do you want to go? And Ginevra-"

"NEVER call me that, Max!"

"-Fine. Ginny, what does he want us for? His bodygaurds? Protection for the school?" Asked Max.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted us as teachers! With the way the DADA professors have been..."

"You don't honestly think so Gin?"

"Anythings possible now, Tara. I don't know what to think."

"I think we will decide if he sends us an owl, not now. Now I think I will go to bed." Said Jenna.

"Jenna is right. It may be just a prank by the twins. We have all heard tales from Gin about their pranks. So until I see a letter, than we won't talk about it. Now I'm tired. So , good night!"

Four choruses of good night Harry were heard in the back ground as Harry went to the Bell Boys room.

Meanwhile, downstairs everyone else was catching up with Ginevra. #cue evil gorillas chasing after me being led by Rain# Sorry, sorry, everyone else was catching up with _Ginny. _Jenna had gone to bed and Ginny, Tara and Max were plotting.

It was tradition that everytime Rain came over, that Rain, Tornado and Arrow would prank Harry and Jenna and whoever else was over. Harry had been shoved into a magenta bunny suit and had to sing the Thomas the Train theme song for 3 hours. Jenna had only been able to act like Julius Caesar until midnight. And that was when they were nice. If someone were to listen closely they could hear the words; cows, pink, Japan, and Good time.

Upstairs, Harry was thinking about what might happen to him if they went to Hogwarts. He knew both his parents worked at Hogwarts with Jake as a student. He could avoid James and Jake but Lily taught a core subject: charms. As a result of being a core subject, Harry would have to take it.

Harry wasn't sure how his family would react to him. If they remembered who he was, they probably thought he was dead, definitely not one of the most powerful wizards alive. If they didn't know who he was, well it would be a bigger shock. Harry would probably laugh in their face if they said they loved him. Someone who loves you, doesn't neglect you to the point of abuse because of your twin brother's fame. He was sorry if he was the only one who thought that.

As Harry drifted off to sleep he had the odd feeling he was forgetting about something. That night he dreamed about magenta bunny suits.

The next morning, Harry's room was filled with cows. As soon as he made his way out of the cows he was met with the sight of no door. Harry was trapped. All of a sudden kangaroos came bounding in through the walls with Jenna on the back of one that was PINK. Not light pink, not hot pink, not dark pink but a neon pink.

"Harry! Hop on! The only way to stop it is for us to both ride the kangaroo!" Cried Jenna, her voice was bumpy, maling it very hard understand her. She was trying to stay on the kangaroo and was doing a good job considering the circumstances.

"WHAT ! You expect me to JUMP onto a moving kangaroo! Are you crazy, Jen?!"

"No, I'm not crazy. Do you want this to stop or what? Come on, Harry!"

"Ugh, I can't win, can I? Fine..." As soon as Harry landed on the pink kangaroo, he started to sing with Jenna.

Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to tryi  
It's always a good time (Whooo)  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there  
Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

"What the hell was that! And where the hell are we?"

"Well, Harry considering that the company names are all in Japanese and the sign says TOKYO, I think were in Japan. Why? I don't know."

"Let's focus on getting back to England."

_'You must sing a song,_

_If you want to go back_

_Banana Song'_

"Okay, let's sing..."said Jenna resigned to their fates.

Peal banana, peal, peal banana,(×2)

Slice banana slice slice banana, (×2)

Smush banana smush smush banana, (×2)

Eat banana eat eat banana, (×2)

Go bananas go go bananas(×2)'

POP

"We're back. Thank God."

"I think we have to get those 3 back don't we, Jen..."

"I agree but let's wait until later," Harry smirked deviously.

**Hate it? Love it? Like it? Please R & R. Wow! My longest chapter ever. Merry Christmas. I will update at least once a month but I do volunteer 6 hrs a week along with school. Thanks to all my followers-you rock!**


End file.
